A never ending Harry Potter story
by Avada kadavra129
Summary: Do you want a harry potter story with angst hurt comfort, love, hate, fantasy and everything in between and especially never ends. this story contains everything!
1. Chapter 1

Never ending Harry Potter story

A/N- well I have been reading a bunch of harry potter stories lately but to me no matter how long they are I never get my fix, I guess I wish they just never end, well this is that, I'm not sure if it really is a never ending story but I promise to take it as far as possible. So if you want a story with action, drama, romance, Angst, Hurt comfort, Fantasy, everything this is it. The Rating will be M for not knowing where this story is going to lead.

Summary Chapter 1- This chapter takes place after the Triwizards tournament. Like most Harry potter fan fics the story doesn't stay exactly the same as according to the books, but like all good Harry potter stories, the story always begins at home. Number 4 private drive…

Chapter 1 Hurt at home..

It's a hot summer night at private drive, quiet and deserted. The streets only had little light from the lamps overhead and the light radiating from the moon but that was enough light to reveal a rather small boy , with baggy clothes, messy black hair, round glasses, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Harry walked towards his home, Late that night, it was well past 12 O'clock and was sure Dudley was already home, which evidently means that Harry is out pass curfew. But it wasn't Harry's fault he was out so late, it was "Big D's" buddies getting some exercise, while using Harry as their punching bag. Harry walked as fast as his could with a limp and a sharp pain that shot threw his sides every time he took a step.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the all too perfect home. Harry never even had a chance to knock on the door before the door shot open to reveal a very angry uncle Vernon. A hand reached out for Harry grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him inside and harshly into the nearby wall. Wincing at the sharp pain that shot threw his back, he almost fell but decided it will be better to stay standing. Looking into the mirror across from him he finally saw how bad he actually looked. Harry's nose was bent in an awkward angle and blood flowed from it, he had a dark bruise on the side of his face, and his only almost snug fit shirt had a large rip in it. Uncle Vernon stepped in front of the small teen, so angry harry thought steam was going to shoot from his ears.

"U-uncle Vernon?" Harry asked after a moment silence of just staring at each other, but harry soon wished he hadn't said anything. Uncle Vernon reached out grabbing Harry and threw him into the small room below the stairs. Harry not having been in that room since he was much younger and smaller got his foot stuck in the door way, and being stuffed in to the room caused a loud cracking sound to be heard threw out the house as well as a loud scream from Harry, and with on last shove harry was into the small room.

Harry leaned back on the bed but only to meet with a step from the stairs sighing he stood straight up. Harry shut his eyes and thought to himself

'_Lumos' _until a small white light radiated from his wand. Rolling up the old, broken and large pants up to reveal his leg. It looked as if his femur was defiantly out of place and his fibula was sticking out pushing out his skin. Groaning Harry closed his eyes and leaned back trying to steady his breathing, but the pain was so unbearable he was quickly engulfed in darkness.

"_Cedric! Cedric!" Harry called out to his dead friend that lay motionless on the floor. _

"_No!" _

Harry awoke to a cooling feeling over his forehead, and violent shivers. Opening his eyes slightly he looked towards the source of the touch. His scar prickling he was able to open his eyes and look into the eyes of his aunt.

"Aun-" he was cut off by his aunt with a light touch on his lips.

"We don't want to wake Vernon." She said to him. Harry nodded understanding why they shouldn't make too much noise. Harry was use to the abuse from his uncle and cousin but lately uncle Vernon has been much more angrier than usual and not only on harry, but on Dudley and aunt Petunia as well. Sighing he closed his eyes again, but soon shot them open again feeling bile rise in his thought. Running well running as best as he could with a broken leg, he passed his aunt and upstairs to the bathroom where he let his stomach release whatever contents in contained. Harry shivered much more violently, and didn't notice the stomping coming from the room next door and the lights flicker on in the hall way until he was aggressively lifted and threw out of the bathroom towards the wall, a picture of Dudley falling of the wall and hitting Harry on the head.

"You stupid.." uncle Vernon couldn't finish his sentence his furry filling his face, his fist shaking from the anger towards his "nephew." Pulling back his leg he swung it at harry kicking him over and over again on his side harry felt 2 of his true ribs break followed by much more pain. He saw his cousin and aunt staring at scene before them.

"Please stop.." Harry begged to his uncle but was only met with more blows. Harry was barley awake at this point; he could barely see what was happening now that his glasses were broken. Harry prepared himself the best he could for the last blow, before the blackness took over. But the blow never came, Harry could see two blurry figures fighting. Both were rather large and Harry concluded it must be Dudley and uncle Vernon, But what was Dudley doing?

"Dad! Leave harry alone!" was all Harry heard before his insides grew cold, the house grew dark and Harry scar began to pain.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled grabbing his scar the head ache he already have growing increasingly worse. Harry felt a pair of arms left him up, but couldn't see who they were all he saw was the sky. Yes the sky flying before him quickly, as well as several other men and woman on brooms flying towards the house.

"We we have to get out of here…" was all harry could muster out, his jaw felt almost broken and his scar seared in pain growing worse with every passing minute.

"Harry its ok im calling the police dad in out cold." Said Dudley, But harry just shook his head

"Car, we have to drive away. They are coming." Harry could feel a hand to his right tense up.

"Dudley help Harry to the car we have to go." Said his aunt Petunia, Harry felt Dudley lift Harry up and down the stairs. Dudley put harry into the car and closed the door. Harry felt the car start and felt it begin to move.

"Harry we are on our way to the hospital ok, stay with me." Said his Aunt but Harry groaned

"No, to the burrow." Harry grabbed his wand using the last of his power to point the wand straight ahead of him and in his head he thought 'The burrow' and bright white light lit the road ahead working as a navigation to his destination.

Harry saw Aunt Petunia turn to look at harry but that was the last thing he saw before everything went black and let the visions of death eaters enter his home looking for him.

**OK so i know really short and little detail but that is only because my ideas all really begin next chapter any ways review are always welcomed, and expect a long detailed and epic chapter next**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- No words to describe

Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked at the rode ahead of them, afraid of where it would lead them. But no matter their fear, aunt Petunia continued on. It felt almost like almost 2 hours until they finally saw small homes each with a rather large distance between each other.

"Mum where are we?" Dudley asked, looking out the window of the car. The full moon shined brightly on the green grass that seemed to stretch miles and miles away.

"I don't know Dudley, but we have to trust Harry." Aunt Petunia said turning back and looking at Harry. His broken nose was spewing blood as well as his mouth that was hanging open. Harry face was pale with drops of sweat rolling down his face. He was dying she knew it, he had already lost a lot of blood. She looked down at his legs, and cringed. They were all bent she didn't know how the doctors would fix him. Aunt Petunia took a shaky breath as she faced the road again and heard Harry begin to start wheezing.

Aunt Petunia continued to drive; she drove and drove until finally the light disappeared. Stepping out of the car ahead of her was nothing but a large field of green grass and much farther down was a rather large home.

"Dudley I think we are here." She told her son as he moved next to her. They both took a step closer but were soon met with a sort of invisible shield. Both mother and son looked at each other at this strange occurrence. "Dudley get Harry." Dudley nodded and walked toward the car lightly shaking Harry but he did not wake. Dudley growing worried just lifted Harry so he was standing but leaning all his weight on him.

"Got him mum." He told his mother. Aunt Petunia nodded and walked towards them wrapping Harry other arm around her shoulder and walked forward again, but this time they could walk through and so they did walking down the hill towards the home below.

After about five minutes the trio reached the front of the home and Aunt Petunia looked at it with such awkwardness, this was defiantly out of the normal for her.

Aunt Petunia looked at Dudley "Dudley wait here for me I'm going inside." Dudley nodded and watched his mum walk into the house.

l…..l

Molly eyes fluttered open, from her peaceful sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked over at her husband lying next to her still fast asleep. Molly smiled at her husband, before getting up and putting on her robe.

Molly walked out of her room lightly closing the door making sure not to wake her husband and began walking to the stairs and to the kitchen. As Molly walked down the stairs to the kitchen she was met with a dark figure a shadow of someone long and rather skinny. Panicking Molly reached for her wand and jumped out at the intruder.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled before flickering on the light. Molly frightened face did not leave Petunias surprised.

"P-please put the-" Petunia was cut off by many loud footsteps rushing down the stairs. Molly and Petunia were soon met with four red head boys and young girl with red hair as well as an older man who also had his wand out.

"Who are you?" growled Mr. Weasly, Petunia took a step back gulping down the large lump in her throat.

"I- I'm Petunia Evens er uh Dursley, I- I Harry brought us here." Petunia had her hands up now above her head in surrender. Molly eyes narrowed lowering her wand, and Arthur (Mr. Weasly) doing the same.

"Your Lilly sist-" Arthur was cut off by Molly she shook her head then said.

"Harry? why did he bring you here is he ok? Where is he?" She asked the lady that stood in the middle of her small kitchen. Aunt Petunia looked at them with a face that said it all.

Molly Weasly took one look on her face and asked "where? Where is he?" Aunt Petunia only pointed to the door

"He is outside with me son." At that the whole Weasly family ran outside but didn't make it too far. The all stared down at Harry bloody and hurt. Molly and Arthur were the first to run to the boy that lay on the green grass now shaking vigorously.

The youngest of the Weasly siblings held tight to her older brother, tears daring to stream down her face. Ron just looked at the body that lay on the grass, not knowing what to do.

Molly and Arthur grabbed the small boy who they found to be to light for their liking. Bringing him to the living room they laid the boy down on the sofa.

"Harry? Harry, hunny wake up for me." Molly Weasly said gently to harry as Arthur looked over the boy's body noticing the damage that was done. Wincing at every bruise, cut, or broken bone. Turning to the young boy aunt his eyes grew dark.

"How did this happen?" Arthur hissed at Petunia. But she made no movement or sound for that matter she just stayed to the corner holding her son, and looking at the dying boy. Growling under his breath he turned to the two identical twin boys "Floo Dumbledore, he will want to know about this." After their father finished speaking they both nodded their heads and ran towards the fire place. Molly was focusing all of her attention on Harry, she had a frown on her face as she mumbled a spell under her breath and saw everything that was wrong with Harry, wincing every now and then.

"Arthur he is so.." but Molly couldn't find words to describe what she was seeing. As a tear rolled down her face she began to work. Running to the kitchen and grabbing a variety of potions she came back as fast as she could and began to dap Harry wounds with a strange jelly type of ointment. As Molly continued on with Harry wounds, a loud snap was heard, looking up she saw two people.

"Oh thank heavens Poppy please help-"But Molly couldn't finish Madam Pomfry was already working as fast as she could. Running her wand over Harry and all his cuts closing quickly. As Madam Pomfry continued to work Molly moved away and towards her husband, children, and the other person who came with Madam Pomfry, the man had a look in his wrinkled face, he seemed ancient.

"Mr and Mrs Weasly, would you mind telling me what happened here tonight?" Dumbledore asked his voice calm but held such power.

"I I don't know sir when I woke up this morning they were already here." Molly pointed towards Harry then towards his cousin and aunt. Both muggles stepped back a bit farther from the rest of the crowed all eyes were on them.

"Ms. Evans, would you please explain." Dumbledore asked Petunia, who nodded. After what felt like an hour but was in fact 15 short minutes Petunia was able to tell what Uncle Vernon had done to Harry and how they got here. Threw out the story winces, cries, and anger filled the room.

Dumbledore looked at the woman eyes showing nothing but the truth. "Ok Ms. Evans thank you." Dumbledore nodded towards Petunia, and then turned towards the Weasly's.

"We will call a meeting Later on in the day but for right now I must go." Dumbledore turned towards Madam Pomfry.

"How is he poppy?" he asked, you can hear the worry in his voice.

The rather old women looked into the tired eyes of the old but strong old man and said.

"I healed some of his broken bone others I had to wrap up into a cast like his leg and arm. His ribs collapsed and punctured his lungs, funny the ribs are there to protect his lungs." Putting her head down while she thought of something she soon lifted her head up and continued again. "I have a list of some potions you will have to give him so he can regain his strength." Poppy finished with a sigh.

Dumbledore nodded "I think we can leave now Poppy thank you I'm sure Ms. Weasly will take good care of Harry." Molly nodded quickly before the two flooed out of their home.

I….I

The next day harry woke with an incredibly painful head ache sitting up in his bead he winced as he felt a surge of pain shoot up from his leg. Groaning he looked down to notice his leg was wrapped in a muggle cast and so was his arm.

Harry tried to figure out why he was wrapped in all this and why he felt so sore, but as quickly as the thought came in it vanished with realization.

Looking around the room he was happy to see different posters of people flying in and out of the picture on brooms. Harry smiled so he made it to the burrow safe, but what happened to Aunt Petunia and Dudley? Were they ok? As Harry fought to remember anything from what happened after they left 4 private drive, his stomach gave a growl. Deciding he will be better off heading down stairs he did so.

What would normally take him a minute to walk down the stairs took him about 5 wincing after every step and having to stop every once in a while to catch his breath.

Once Harry reached the Kitchen he was met with a table filled with a small amount of the order, Having met some last year. There was Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Professor Dumbledore, professor Snape, Tonks, and Mad eye Moody. Clearing his throat all eyes turned to him and Harry felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh Harry dear are you alright?" Said Ms. Weasly as Harry stepped further into the kitchen and all Harry did was nod and smiled.

"Very well." She said returning the smile. "Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast." And before Harry was able to say anything Molly had already flicked her wand and began preparing breakfast for Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile; this was Harry home, his first and only.


End file.
